Stop The World
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: One interview puts Sonny and Chad in the Hollywood limelight. Unfortunately that's not necessarily a good thing. They've never kissed and the pressure's on. Based on "Sonny With A Kiss" and "Stop The World" by Demi Lovato.


**A/N: Hey guys! Did anyone see Sonny With A kiss yet? I LOVED IT! 3 This fanfic is based off of the episode but, don't worry. The only things I mentioned were the talk show in the beginning and the carnival set. There's some other stuff in the episode. :) I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything :( Haha :P**

Sonny's POV

It all started with the interview… the drama, the pressure, and even less privacy.

Chad and I were on a hit talk show, _"Tell All With Tia!" _talking about our relationship.

"Welcome back to _Tia_," she said, "I'm here with Hollywood's 'it' couple, Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. Or as I've just decided to call, 'Channy'!"

Chad and I gushed over our new couple name before she asked the dreaded question, "So Channy, the world can't wait any longer. Tell us all about your first kiss!"

We explained that it hadn't happened yet and that we'd kiss when we're ready. Then she tried to get us to kiss on the spot. What was she thinking? We hadn't kissed at all, let alone in front of the world! So with that, we left the scene.

Things just got worse as the day went on. Even my cast-mates wouldn't leave us alone. "What are you waiting for?" they all asked. If I tried to hug Chad, the whole room would shout, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

We'd attempted to kiss several times alone, but it just didn't happen.

I hated that the world was trying to pressure us. A kiss should be natural, not forced. Why couldn't they just leave us alone?

I sat alone on our carnival sketch set, after a miserable attempt at kissing Chad. Then I picked up my guitar and began writing a new song, as I thought about what we'd been going through.

_I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid._

The truth is, I was a little scared to kiss Chad. Things were going perfectly and I didn't want anything to change it.

_I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain._

I wanted to kiss Chad, I really did. But the pressure was getting to me.

_We're living a lie, living a lie, this needs to change._

_We're out of time, we're out of time and it's still the same._

We'd attempted to kiss so many times but they'd all ended in disaster…

_We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do._

_You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you._

_You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow._

_But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone._

All I really wanted was for some privacy. Apparently that's a foreign concept in the eyes of Hollywood.

_I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around._

_I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down._

The pressure was starting to get to me. Slowly, but it was.

_Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride and ditch this town._

_To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound._

At one point Chad suggested that we run away. I smiled and politely turned him down. Who knows what chaos would break out if TV's Chad Dylan Cooper and his girlfriend went missing.

_We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do._

_You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you._

_You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow._

_But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone._

_I never want to take that final look._

_I'll turn another page, won't close the book._

I knew things would get better. I just hoped it would be soon…

_We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do._

_You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you._

_You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow._

_But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone._

_Let us be alone, let us be alone…_

After I'd finished the song, I sang and played through it once on my guitar. By the end, I was crying a little, but I heard clapping and looked up. Chad was standing a few feet in front of me. When he saw I was crying, he sat down and hugged me.

"The song was amazing, Sonny. Why are you crying?" he asked as he wiped away my tears.

I sniffled a little and said, "I can't take it, Chad. I can't take the pressure of being Channy. I want it to all go away…"

"It will, I promise, it will…" he reassured as he stroked my hair.

"When? I don't know how much longer I can last…" I looked at him.

Then he did the most surprising thing. He tilted my chin up and kissed me. It was everything I imagined it would be, minus the crying. It was sweet, spontaneous, and natural. It was only a few seconds long but the spark that ran through me when his lips touched mine was the best feeling in the universe.

I blushed when we pulled away and he said, "We're not Channy."

I must've had a confused expression on my face because he said, "We're so much more than Channy. We're two individuals who've found what makes us feel what no one else could ever make us feel."

I smiled and said, "We're not Channy, we're Sonny and Chad."

I kissed him again and the rest of the world just… f a d e d... a w a y…

**A/N: Did anyone find that cheesy? I thought it was a little. Oh well. Review please! :D**


End file.
